


[Art] My Little Human

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [37]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Predator!Ren, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, predator - Freeform, Хenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: АУ, где Первый Орден начал сотрудничать с некоторыми кланами яутжа.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Мой человечек

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/fe/6QlYRTy0_o.jpg)


	2. Входите, генерал, не стесняйтесь

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/7a/7jpQaGI9_o.jpg)


End file.
